A Realization
by HawkeyeSolo
Summary: This is a Mayu x Morishige fanfiction on what I think would've happened if everyone survived Heavenly Host, and what would've happened with between them And if you enjoy this ship fanfiction go check out my other Fanfictions, so anyways hope you enjoy and this going to be very short, so I hope you enjoy reading and I'll talk to you guys later.
1. I Didn t Realize It Until Now

**This is gonna take place after Heavenly Host and what would happen if everyone survived it.**

 **Chapter 1: I Didn't Realize It Until Now**

 _Everyone just got out of Heavenly Host and everyone was just preparing to leave._ "We'll see you guys tomorrow." "Come on Yuka." Satoshi said leaving. "We'll follow you guys out." Naomi said. "Come on Seiko." "I'm right behind you." Seiko said leaving with Naomi. _Everyone else left except Mayu and Morishige._ "Mayu, are you okay?" Morishige asked. "Yes I'm fine, Shig-nii." Mayu replied. "Good." Morishige said. "H-Hey, where's my phone?" "Oh, I found it." Mayu replied handing him his phone. "Ah, thank you Mayu." Morishige said. "No problem." Mayu said. (Huh? Oh, crap the photo viewer was still open I hope she didn't see the corpse-shots or else she'll never talk to me again. Morishige thought.) "Uh, Mayu shall we leave?" He asked. "Yeah, you can walk me home since today is my last day." She said tearing up a little. "Don't cry Mayu we can still communicate through phone." He said. "Yeah, I guess, but it won't be the same ***sob* *whimper***." She said. "Mayu." He said. _Mayu hugs Morishige._ "M-Mayu?" "I'm going to miss you Shig-nii." She said. "I'm going to miss you as well." He said hugging back. _Morishige pulled away from the hug._ "Come on let's go home." "It's been a long day." " ***sniffle*** Okay." She finally said. "Hey, Shig-nii." She said stopping near the doorway. "What is it, Mayu?" He asked. "Why do you have pictures of corpse?" She asked. "Y-You saw them?" He asked. "Y-Yes." She replied. (No, no, no, no, she saw them. All of them. No! Morishige thought.) "Shig-nii, what's wrong?" She asked. "You saw them." "Now you think I'm crazy don't you?" He asked. "What happened while you were out finding." She asked. "It couldn't be helped I just kept taking more pictures I don't even know why." He said. "I knew this wasn't me, but I couldn't stop." "Shig-nii." Mayu said. "You must have been so lost without me." "Huh?" "You're not shocked by the fact I did this." He said. "I'm not shocked because this is what I meant by saving your life." She said. "I knew if anything like this happened I wanted to be the one to help you because...I love you Shig-nii." "M-Mayu." He said. _When Mayu said that Morishige had a feeling inside him a warm feeling._ (Mayu...loves me? I knew she liked me, but I thought as a friend. I guess I was just so blind by the way she acted. I always thought of her as a sister, but now I guess I've always felt the same since I went to look for her. I just never realized it until now. Morishige thought.) "Mayu, I..." "Hmm?" Mayu said. "I love you too." He said. " ***gasp*** Shig-nii!" Mayu said. _Mayu hugs Morishige again._ "Heehee, come on you can hold my hand."

 _The two walked to Mayu's house._ "I'm going to really miss you Shig-nii." "It'll be okay, Mayu." He said. "Good night, Shig-nii." She said turning around. "Wait, Mayu." He said. "Huh?" She reacted. _Morishige walks up towards her and leans in to kiss her._ (Shig-nii kissed me. Mayu thought.) "That was something I wanted to do before you left." He said. "Shig-nii, I love you." She said. "I love you too, Mayu." He said. "Good night Mayu." "Good night Shig-nii." She said walking into her house. _Morishige pulled out his phone and looked at the corpse-shots._ (I don't need these disgusting pictures anymore. I just need this one. Morishige thought.) _He was referring to a picture of Mayu._ (She's the only one who wanted to save my life. Maybe this can be something to replace those corpse-shots. A collection of Mayu photos. He thought.) _Morishige deleted all the corpse pictures on his way home and was getting prepared to go on a day without Mayu, but he wasn't worried as long as he had a picture of her and could talk to her he was going to be okay._

 **Continued in Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Together Forever**

 _It was the next day and Morishige was on his way to school. As he walked he held up his phone to glance at a couple of pictures, which is what he likes to do all the time. He kept looking at a picture of Mayu thinking how now she's already moved to her new school._ (Things aren't going to be the same without her, but as long as we can still talk to each other I'll be okay. He thought.) _Morishige continues to walk to school and when he gets there standing in front of him is Naomi, Seiko, Satoshi, and Ayumi._ "Oh, hi Morishige." Naomi greeted. "Hello Nakashima." Morishige replied. "Hey, Morishige are you doing okay?" Satoshi asked. "What do you mean?" Morishige asked. "Well, I mean after last night you know?" He replied. "Oh, I'm alright thank you for asking." Morishige replied. "By the way Morishige did anything happen last night?" Naomi asked. "What do you mean?" Morishige asked. "Did you and Suzumoto kiss?" Seiko asked. "Seiko!" Naomi said. "Oh, come on I'm dying to know." Seiko said. "Did you guys kiss?" "Huh?" "I-I have no idea what you're talking about Shinohara?" Morishige replied. "Oh, don't play dumb she already texted us." Seiko said. (Ah, I should've known she'd do that. Morishige thought.) "It's nothing to be embarrassed about Morishige." Ayumi said. "I think it's great Suzumoto has always liked you." "I didn't think you felt that way either." "Stop saying weird things." Morishige said. _Yoshiki walks up to the others._ "H-Hey, Kishinuma!" Ayumi said. "Oh, hi Shinozaki." Yoshiki said. "If you'll excuse me." Morishige said walking away. "What's his deal?" Yoshiki asked. "Him and Suzumoto kissed, but he won't admit it." Seiko said. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah, it's so romantic." Seiko said. "Huh, I didn't think Morishige was like that." Yoshiki said. _Everyone walked the rest of the way to school, but when they get close to the entrance they hear something._ "Shig-nii!" A voice yelled. "Huh, who said that?" Morishige asked. "Is that?" Satoshi asked turning around. " ***gasp*** Morishige look." Ayumi said. _Behind them running past the crowd of students was Mayu._ "M-Mayu!" Morishige said. "Shig-nii!" Mayu said. _When Morishige finally sees Mayu he runs towards her and hugs her._ "Mayu..." Morishige said. "Shig-nii..." Mayu said. "Aww, look at those two it's so cute." Seiko said. "Hey, wait I thought Suzumoto moved." Yoshiki said. "She was supposed to." Ayumi said. _Mayu and Morishige pulled away from their hug while their friends walked towards them._ "Suzumoto, what are you doing here?" "I thought you moved." "My dad said that he finally got his boss to let him stay here." "Which means I get to keep coming to Kisaragi High." Mayu said. "That wonderful news." Naomi said. "Yeah, it's great." Satoshi said. "Isn't that wonderful, Shig-nii?" Mayu asked. "It is indeed." Morishige said. "So Morishige about you and Suzumoto kissing." Yoshiki said. "Kishinuma!" "No, it's okay it means we're in a actual relationship right, Shig-nii?" Mayu said. "Yes, I suppose so." Morishige said. _The girls let out in an 'Aww' after hearing him admit it._ "Come on you guys we'll be late for class." Satoshi said. "Oh, right." Mayu said. _Everyone goes into the building, but before Morishige and Mayu go in Morishige asked Mayu something_. "Hey, Mayu." Morishige said. "Huh?" Mayu said. "After, school would you like to get some cripe to celebrate?" He asked. "Yeah, I would like that." She replied. "Fantastic." Morishige said. "Shig-nii." Mayu said. "What is it, Mayu?" Morishige asked. "I love you." Mayu said. (M-Mayu... He thought.) _Morishige never really said it to Mayu, but he thought now is the perfect time because he then realized he loves her as well._ "I love you too, Mayu." He said. " ***gasp*** Shig-nii!" Mayu said hugging him. "Come on let's go to class!" "Heh, alright calm down." He said. (I can't believe he really said it. She thought.) _In the end Morishige and Mayu were finally in a relationship together. Mayu was so happy she finally has Morishige as her boyfriend and that Morishige actually admits that they're in a relationship. Morishige felt like this is what he wanted, to be Mayu's boyfriend. He thought it was absurd at first, but he realized that's how he's always felt he just didn't realize it until now_.

 **The End**


End file.
